Dragons Wrath
by Magia-Fairy
Summary: Zeref and Mavis never died, Acnologia is back intent on revenge on the Dragon slayers who 'killed' him. Multiple OC's. Take's place 1 year after end of Manga but before 100 year quest. Time-skip. First Fan-Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked through the city, heading in the direction of the guildhall. Meandering through the streets I thought about everything that had happened over the past few years. The first thing that came to mind was the war with the Alverez Empire and Zeref. Supposedly Zeref and the First Master had died a year ago but every time I went on a job in the area around Magnolia I felt a frankly ridiculous amount of magic power and while my ex guild mates are powerful none of them are anywhere near what I felt. Once I reached the hall, I nudged open the doors,

"Hello?" I called out as I entered.

"Malady." I turned towards the voice. Lounging next to one of the massive bookcases was a man dressed up as a musketeer, complete with a sword strapped to his waist.

"Hey Rufus." I called towards the man. Looking around, I spotted a trio of people sitting at a table with two exceeds. Walking over, I plonked myself down next to Sting, the current guild master.

"What's happening chief?" I asked the blond. Instead of Sting, it was Yukino, sitting on the other side of Sting, who answered my question.

"We're just finalising some details before we leave for Crocus to attend the Grand Magic Games." Sting pounded his fist into the table, causing Frosch to jump into Rogue's arms.

"And this year, I'm gonna beat Salamander!" He roared. I punched him in the head, reminding him that guild masters can't compete.

"At least that means we don't have to compete against Erza this year." Rogue interjected before Sting could go ballistic at me. I grinned.

"How long until we leave?" Yukino hugged Stings arm to her chest, trying to hold him back while we talked. Since Sting seemed keen to give me a piece of his mind, I turned back to him.

"Do you want to say something to me?"

"You, me, training room. Now." He was probably seething from the fact that I had both punched him _and_ been so condescending with him. I shrugged, got up and walked towards the training room. Once we arrived, Sting stood across from me and let his magic energy flow out into the air around him, making him almost too bright to look at.

"Before we start, why don't we put some stakes on this?"

"Like what?" Sting said, a mixture of rage and excitement evident in his voice.

"What about… If I win, you have to ask Yukino out?" Sting magic faltered for a minute, and I was able to see his shocked and bright red face.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to be my maid for the duration of the Grand Magic Games." Sighing, I settled into a fighting stance with my white and gold kimono flapping around my body, and my black tights visible beneath the white and gold fabric. Sting wasted no time lunging forward with a punch charged with a massive amount of magic power.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova.** " He barely breathed the words, and without my enhanced senses, I probably wouldn't have heard him. At the last second, I flipped into the air above Sting.

" **Fairy Dragon Whip!** " I landed the magic infused axe kick square on top of Sting's head, slamming him into the ground. I stood on top of the prone dragon slayer. "Looks like I won." I said, peering down at my guild master. Shrugging, I walked off his still form and started to leave, but before I could get far, I heard Sting get to his feet. Before I could turn to confront my opponent, I felt his fist slam into my back. He leaned forward speaking directly into my ear.

" **Holy Dragon Punishing Fang.** Looks like I won, Raiko." His voice was the last thing I heard before collapsing unconscious.

I woke up lying on a plush bed in a large room. Looking around, I noticed the arena for the Grand Magic Games in the distance. Wondering just how long I was out, I got out of bed and went to leave the room, when I heard Sting's voice behind me.

"I wouldn't go out there dressed as you are." I looked down at myself, realizing that I was only wearing my bra and tights from earlier.

"Pervert!" I yelled, turning around to slap him, but my body froze and my legs felt like jelly. I started to collapse at the door, but before I could hit the floor, Sting caught me and carried me over to the bed sitting me down, still holding me bridal style. I glared at him from my position in his arms.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded angrily, but instead of replying he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He grinned.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just cute when you're angry." I felt a faint blush rise in my cheeks.

"Anyway, to answer your question, what I did was punch you." I go to knock him on the head for being such an idiot, but my arm only made it half way. He grinned again.

"You're even cuter when you're annoyed." I blushed even harder. Looking away from him so that he wouldn't see my face, I asked what he actually did to me. After thinking about it for a couple seconds, he told me that like his White Dragon Talon, the attack he hit me with was infused with holy magic.

"But unlike my Talon the stigmata in the attack I hit you with weakens the person who is marked with it. I can activate it whenever I want, so long as it's within 24 hours of when I originally hit the person. After that it, will disappear." I huffed.

"So I'm little more than a damsel in distress until almost midday tomorrow."

"Brighten up, I'll get you something to wear if you want to go out." He laid me down and walked over to some bags lying on the ground. He rummaged through them, eventually pulling something out. While he was looking, I had regained enough of my strength to sit up. Sting chucked what he had pulled out at me. Catching it, I looked down at what looked like a stereotypical maid outfit, but instead of the normal black and white, it was mostly white and gold like what I would normally wear, but the frilly parts that would normally be white were black and the skirt had been replaced by what looked and felt like a black silk dress. He also tossed a white mini apron at me, but I just tossed it back at him, shaking my head. I got up with the outfit folded over my arms.

"I'll wear the main outfit, but I am not using the apron." He shrugged and put it away. I walked into the bathroom to get dressed, but before I reached the door Sting grabbed my hand.

"Before you go, I have a question for you. Why did you want me to ask out Yukino if you won?" I yanked my hand free of his grip.

"Because of the way that you acted when Rogue accidently groped her and the fact that you're the one that invited her back into the guild." I answered, turning away.

"You obviously like her." He grunted in reply as I walked into the bathroom to change. Once I finished changing, I walked out and found a note on the bed. _My team and I_ _have gone to see the Fairies. I'll see you when I get back, unless of course you want to join us, in which case, I'll see you at the Fairies place. P.S. Don't forget you have to wear that outfit for the whole of the games as well. I registered you on the team in my place, which is otherwise identical to the last games we attended._ Grumbling, I tore up the note and headed out in the direction of explosions and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I opened the door to what I assumed was the temporary guild hall that Fairy Tail were staying in, based purely on the fact that it was where all the noise and explosions were coming from.

Looking around, I found Yukino and Lucy talking about something near the bar, with Natsu, Gajeel and Sting duking it out nearby. Seeing that Rogue wasn't getting in on the action, I looked around for him, finding him off in the corner talking with Kagura, who was holding Frosch, and an unfamiliar black haired guy.

He had a black Fairy Tail guild mark on his left shoulder, with a metal pauldron on his other shoulder. He wore black scale-like gloves, a white one sleeved shirt and black pants. Before I could even take a step, a burst of light left me temporarily blinded, and before I could recover a burst of flame struck me on the arm.

"Oi, Natsu, bugger off." I called towards the 'fire dragon king' as he'd been calling himself after he killed Acnologia.

"Hey Raiko!" He called back before Sting got him with what looked to be his White Dragon Talon.

Sighing, I went to head to the bar but noticed a certain red head appear at the top of the stairs leading to what I assumed were the rooms where Fairy Tail were staying. I stopped where I was, wanting to see what would happen to Natsu and Gajeel. Erza walked up to the fighting dragon slayers, grabbed Natsu and Gajeel by their shirts and slammed their heads into each other.

"No more fighting in the hall!" She roared at them. "Save it for the games."

"Aye Ma'am…" Came Natsu's nervous response, before walking over to Lucy, sitting down behind her, and wrapping his arms around her neck, bringing her in for a surprise kiss. Gajeel picked himself up off the ground and went looking for Levy or, more likely, something to eat. Before I could ask him what he was doing, Sting slung his arm around my shoulder.

"You look better." He said casually. I felt a little blood rising to my cheeks at the comment.

"No thanks to you." I replied curtly. He cocked his head to the side with a grin not too dissimilar to Natsu's plastered on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I got you the dress."

"You know what I'm talking about." I said. He shrugged and began leading me over to the bar. Mirajane walked up to us with her signature smile on. She handed me and Sting each a drink, still smiling. Not long after downing his third, Sting got up and walked over to where Natsu was and challenged him to another fight. The moment he was out of ear shot, or what would've been out of ear shot if he wasn't a dragon slayer, Mira leaned over the bar, her eyes gleaming.

"How long have you and Sting been a thing Raiko?" My face flushed, but at this point I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or alcohol, since I was already on my third drink, like my guild master.

"Since never." I said indignantly.

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"I lost a bet and I have to do exactly what he says until the games finish."

"I haven't seen him give you any real orders."

"He hasn't. The only thing he's told me to do is wear this." I said, flourishing to display the dress I was wearing. Mira giggled and went back to serving the other people at the bar. Looking around, I noticed that Sting and Natsu were going at it once again, and that Kagura seemed to have left.

Sighing, I went to grab another drink, but before my hand closed around it, I heard Sting call out.

"Oi Raiko, come give me a hand, will ya?" Sighing, I got up and walked over to the two scuffling dragon slayers, grabbed Natsu's scarf and started to drag him away, but then I felt his hand on my arm and suddenly I was lying in a mess on top Sting.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at Natsu, who was standing over me and Sting with a triumphant smile on his face.

"You were trying to take my scarf."

" **Fairy Dragon Roar!** " I roared at Natsu, sending him flying into the roof above the door. I got up off Sting and walked over to the groaning Salamander.

"Show me the power that killed Acnologia, Salamander!" Natsu got up, brushing himself off.

"Fine then. **Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist!** " As the attack came towards me, I felt my legs begin to give out. _Sting you son of a …_ I felt Sting's arm wrap around me as he grabbed me bridal style and spun around, using his body to protect me from Natsu's attack, but I never felt the attack hit.

Opening my eyes revealed that we were surrounded by the Fairy Sphere spell. I looked at Lucy since she was the only person I knew aside from the First Master who could cast that spell, but Lucy looked just as surprised as everyone else at the appearance of the spell. I extended my magic outwards, probing for the familiar magical presence of my adoptive mother. Eventually, I felt it coming from what looked to be Jet and Droy from Levy's team, Shadow Gear.

"Hey First, is it just you over there or is your boyfriend with you?" I called out in the direction of where I felt the ridiculous magic presence coming from. Everyone else gave me a quizzical look and Sting leaned in asking, "What are you doing Raiko?"

"Just watch." I whispered to him. Realizing that she had been discovered, the illusion of Levy's team disappeared, revealing two people who definitely weren't Jet and Droy. One of them was Mavis Vermillion, 1st master of Fairy Tail, and the other looked like Natsu, if Natsu had black hair and only drank decaf coffee, a.k.a. Natsu's older brother, the dark wizard Zeref.

Mavis, seemingly oblivious to the looks everyone else was giving her, strode right up to Natsu and began lecturing him on using such powerful magic in the middle of a city. Although, I doubt that Natsu actually heard her, especially since he wasn't even looking at her. He was more focused on Zeref, who hadn't moved from where he had been sitting at the table. From my position in Sting's arms, I felt a growl run through him at the sight of Zeref.

"Natsu, are you even listening to me?" Said Mavis snapping her fingers in front of Natsu's face to get his attention. At this point, mostly everyone had gotten over their shock and realised exactly who they were looking at.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Screamed Lucy at neither Mavis nor Zeref in particular. Zeref answered her question by simply shrugging his shoulders. "We never really died."

"Sting, can you carry me over to him?"

"Are you crazy?" Hissed Sting. "He'll kill us."

"I don't think he will." Sting huffed and walked us closer to Zeref, who cocked his head at our approach.

"How was it that you were able to see through Mavis' illusion magic?" He asked me. Ignoring him for the moment, I looked into his eyes and saw something. They weren't the angry red that they had been during the war, but were instead a calmer black like Natsu's eyes.

"I'll ask you again; how were you able to see through Mavis' illusion?" Repeated Zeref, a small bit of his old steel entering his voice.

"I knew what to look for." I stated simply.

"What do you mean?" This question didn't come from Zeref, but instead the guy I had seen Rogue talking to earlier.

"Who are you?" asked Sting.

"The Dark Omni-Slayer, Kurokage."

"What's an Omni-Slayer?"

"Someone who knows Dragon, God and Demon slayer magic of one element, which in my case is dark." Sting and I both started at this claim, but Zeref didn't seem fazed.

"You're also the only other human/etherious hybrid I created." Said Zeref. I thought I saw a flash of anger in Kurokage's eyes, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. He just shrugs and turns back to me.

"I'll repeat my earlier question; what do you mean you knew what to look for?" I shrugged as best I could, since Sting still hadn't put me down but had instead started hugging me tighter to his chest since Kurokage arrived.

"Mavis' illusions are impossible to tell from reality _physically_ , but her power can't change the amount of magic that whatever she is hiding has. So once I realised that it had to be her who cast Fairy Sphere, I simply began looking for her magic presence."

"It's good to see that you still remember how to do that." Said the 1st Master as she walked over with Natsu and Lucy behind her. Instead of lashing out at his brother like I thought he would, Natsu just plonked himself down next to Zeref.

"Why didn't you reveal to us that you were alive earlier? And what about the reincarnations of you we saw at Lucy's award ceremony?" Mavis and Lucy sat down across from the two Dragneel's while Kurokage joined Natsu and Zeref on the boy's side of the table. Sting stayed standing and still refused to put me down, despite the relaxed atmosphere of the room.

"So?" said Natsu breaking the silence that had started to thicken in the air. Mavis sighed.

"To answer your first question, me and my 'boyfriend' didn't reveal that we were alive earlier because you had just finish a war with Zeref, so we didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary damage since I knew that you would do everything in your power to kill Zeref once you learned that he had survived."

"What about the reincarnated versions of you we saw at my award ceremony? Asked Lucy.

"That was actually us." Said Zeref simply.

"It had been more than a year and I thought it would be good for Zeref to get to know his sister-in-law a bit better." Said Mavis.

"Sister-in…" Lucy's jaw was dragging on the ground as she stared at Mavis. I giggled at the sight.

"Didn't you realise that?" I asked Lucy trying to stifle my laughter at her face. "You are married to Natsu, and Zeref is Natsu's brother, so yes, you are his sister-in-law." Natsu and Lucy's faces flushed at the mention of their relationship.

"What about you, Raiko? How long have you and Sting been an item?" Now it was my turn to blush. Before I could answer, Sting joined in.

"Around a month." I whacked Sting on the chest, but it didn't seem to have any real effect on him. Instead, he leaned down and gave me peck on the forehead. At this point, my face probably looked like a tomato, so I hid my face from everyone sitting at the table using my long white hair to cover my face, but all this got was a burst of laughter from everyone watching and small chuckle from the man holding me. Kurokage saved me bringing up the question that had been on my mind since Mavis and Zeref revealed themselves.

"So First, what is yours and Zeref's relationship status?" The couple in question turned bright red, or at least, Mavis did. Zeref just blinked like Natsu had just punched him in the face. I grinned, still hiding in Sting's arms, though I could see the two wizard's reactions through a gap in my hair. And so that's how the night went, with Mavis and Zeref integrating into Fairy Tail.

It was close to midnight when I approached Sting, looking to go back to the hotel to rest.

"Sting-sama, I want to go back to the hotel."

"Well why don't you just go then?"

"But Sting-sama, I can't remember where to go."

"Just ask Rogue. I still have things to discuss with Erza about the games."

"Hmph." I plopped myself down in Sting's lap wrapping my arms around his shoulder's. "Guess I'll just take a nap here then."

"Raiko, go back to the hotel. You're drunk." Instead of saying anything, I just nestled into his shoulder more. I heard Sting sigh and felt him lift me up. As we headed towards the door, I heard someone approach.

"Sting."

"What is it Mavis?"

"Take care of my daughter for me, will you?" As Mavis' steps receding back into the hall, Sting looked down at me, but before he could ask the obvious question, I leaned up and kissed him, then fell back into his arms giggling until sleep took me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to find light peeking through the gaps in the blinds, one of them shining right in my eyes. Closing my eyes tightly, I rolled over and snuggled into the pillow next to me. As I pressed myself against it, I realised that it felt hard for some reason.

"Good Morning to you too, Raiko." I blinked in surprise and looked up. The 'pillow' I had been snuggling up against turned out to be Sting. Still not registering just what this meant, I put my head back on his chest.

"You make a great pillow."

"Not the response I expected."

"What did you expect?" I asked looking up at him.

"I expected you to slap me and yell 'pervert!'." He replied, giving me a sly smile. It was then that my brain finally picked up on what was happening and where it was happening.

"Pervert!" I screamed, leaping out of the bed. Sting just chuckled and got out of the bed as well.

"Go have a shower. I'll get you your clothes for the competition." I grabbed some underwear and a towel and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. After stripping, I turned on the water and stepped under the steady flow. As I showered, I considered what Mira said last night. Sting doesn't seem to really be taking advantage of this situation as much as I thought he would be. He wasn't treating me like his slave, maid or anything like that. He was treating me like a princess, if anything.

"Oi Raiko, stop daydreaming, we have places to be in the next, like, 40 minutes."

"If you're in such a rush, why don't you just have a shower with me?" I grumbled, forgetting that he had enhanced hearing. As if on que, the door to the bathroom slammed open and Sting entered. I felt heat rise to my face and I spun around, turning away from him. As I stood there, I felt the flow of water stop and a towel being wrapped around my shoulders.

"Sting, what are you…" My question died in my throat as I felt Sting's arm's close around my waist. I gulped, feeling his hard body against me was making feel uncomfortable.

"Sting, are you drunk?"

"On you, maybe."

"Idiot."

"You really are cute when you're annoyed." "Is that why you're trying to piss me off?" I retort, and he lets out a laugh. When all I do is huff and turn away from him more, he sighs.

"Go get dressed. Your clothes are on the bed. I'll see you in the lobby." I wrapped the towel around me and walked out into the bedroom. I looked at the bed and spotted the outfit that Sting had chosen for me. It looked almost identical to the one I wore yesterday, except the dress part split down the front around halfway down my thighs and on one arm it had a silver and black kimono sleeve, while the other side was sleeveless to show off the Sabertooth guild mark on my left forearm. I walked down into the lobby after tying my hair up into a braid so that it didn't fall into my face during fights.

Once I reached the lobby, I spotted Orga, Rogue, Rufus and Minerva standing near the doors waiting for me.

"Yukino isn't participating this year?"

"Nah, she's more focused on damage control." Called back Orga.

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Fairy Tail's entire team is dragon slayers." I whistled at that.

"Who is on the team?"

"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and two guys I have never heard of before." I had a pretty solid idea of who he was talking about, and if I was right then the wider public would be in for a surprise.

"I know who they are. If Wendy isn't joining in and is instead going to be healing any members after they finish their fights, then the remaining slayers would make exactly five."

"Who would these two other slayers be? It would be advantageous to know what we are up against." Rufus pointed out. Orga snorted.

"It's not like Rogue and Raiko will have much time to put that information to use."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because this year they are jumping right into the main event instead of making the crowd wait through some boring foot race." Interjected Minerva.

"What are they starting with?"

"A battle royale in teams of two, which for us is you and Rogue" I whirled around and saw Sting standing there in the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen him wear, and that was saying something. He wore something between a typical samurai costume without armour, and the outfit he normally wore. It had the dress/pant things from the samurai costume and his regular 'shirt' with a samurai style vest over the top. Frankly, I thought he looked ridiculous. Trying to hold in a giggle, and I could see the others trying not to laugh as well, I walked up to him and cocked my hip to the side, resting my hands on my hips.

"You look ridiculous."

"I didn't choose to wear this."

"You're the guild master and I think I would remember making you wear that if you lost one of our bets."

"Your right. It wasn't you winning a bet and I am guild master, but the magic council is forcing this on me. They don't want me walking around 'scantily clad' as they put it."

"I kind of liked the old outfit." I said pouting. Sting laughed.

"Why? Because you could see more of 'this'?" Asked Sting teasingly gesturing to himself in general. That seemed to be Orga's breaking point. He began guffawing and was quickly joined by Minerva and Rufus. Rogue just grinned at us. Sting coughed loudly.

"That'll be enough out of you lot. We have tournament to win." As we all left for the arena, Rufus came up next to me.

"You said you knew who the other two members of Fairy Tail's team were. Would you mind sharing that information?" I nodded and noticed that Rogue seemed to be paying more attention to our conversation than he normally did to his other guild mate's conversations. _Make's sense. After all we could be fighting either of these people in a few minutes._

"Kurokage and Erik. I don't know all that much about Kurokage, but Erik is another story."

"Who is Erik and why do you sound kind of anxious about him?"

"He's the poison dragon slayer and he also uses sound magic to predict his opponent's attacks. You probably know him by his other name."

"What would that be?"

"Cobra of the Oracion Seis."

Once we reached the arena, the group split up with Sting, Rufus, Orga and Minerva going to the spectator area while Rogue and I went down towards the battlefield. Once we stepped onto the field, we were met by a round of applause and a view of all our opponents. Quattro Cerberus had chosen Bacchus and some guy in a punk jacket, Lamia Scale had chosen Jura and Lyon, Mermaid Heel had Kagura and Millianna and Fairy Tail had Gajeel and Cobra. Almost the moment the bell sounded Bacchus, Kagura and Cobra were all on the move. Cobra headed for Blue Pegasus' rep's taking them both out without much effort before turning his attention to Bacchus' partner. Kagura made a beeline for Rogue and I heard the exchange a small amount of chat before they began exchanging blows.

"Just because I feel this way about you doesn't mean I'll hold back." Whispered Kagura.

"Same here. **Shadow Dragon Roar!** " I stared across the field at Gajeel who had taken up a ridiculous pose with his hands together over his head and his legs bent at the knee, kind of like a sumo wrestler. When I noticed Cobra moving off to the side, I realised what he was going for. I leapt into the sky, gold markings appearing on my body as I activated dragon force and a pair of golden fairy wings sprouting from my back.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon Iron God Sword!** " I pivoted in the air, sending my magic coursing through my body aiming straight for Gajeel since he couldn't really move while using this particular secret art.

" **Fairy Dragon Dance!** " Before I could reach Gajeel though, I felt a massive amount of magic power in the air even as Gajeel brought his sword down, cleaving through the competition.

" **Crumbling Fuji!** " When I realised what was happening, I quickly changed spells.

" **Fairy Sphere!** " I called, a magic sphere emblazoned with the Fairy Tail guild mark appearing around me as Jura's attack enveloped everyone else. When the dust cleared, I found everyone bar Lyon, who had shielded himself by encasing himself in ice, Gajeel, who still had his god sword out but his iron scales were covering his body and Rogue, who was holding Kagura's unconscious body, black markings covering his body telling me that he had activated his dragon force as well. What worried me was that I couldn't see Cobra anywhere. As I sniffed, trying to catch a whiff of the poison dragon, I heard something behind me. Spinning in the air, I found Cobra behind me and I realised that when he had realised what Jura was doing he had looked for a way to protect himself and had heard my thoughts and gotten behind me inside of Fairy Sphere to protect himself from Jura's spell.

" **Poison Dragon…** " Cobra drew in a breath large breath with purple gas visible around the corners of his mouth,

" **Roar!** " As he roared, the purple gas from his attack filled up Fairy Sphere, not giving me any air to breathe. I desperately held my breath, knowing that if I breathed in any of Cobra's poison, I wouldn't last much longer in a fight. Dispelling my shield, I went to fly out of the cloud of poison, but before I could, Cobra punched me hard in the gut, causing me to gasp for air but instead got a lungful of Cobra's poison. As I coughed, trying to get the poison out of my lungs, I fell to the ground landing hard, my dragon force dissipating once I landed. Cobra landed beside me and took off towards Jura and Lyon who both seemed to be waiting for him. Looking around, I saw Rogue and Gajeel fighting, with neither of them really able to gain the upper hand. Still coughing, I got to my feet and headed off in the direction of Rogue and Gajeel, but before I went more than a few metres a wall of ice appeared around me, preventing me from going anywhere. I turned and saw Lyon heading towards me. Behind him I could see Jura and Cobra fighting. Cobra was dodging all of Jura's attacks but his movements had slowed, telling me that Jura had successfully hit him a couple of times and Jura had the tell-tale bags under his eyes, telling me that he had been infected by Cobra's poison like me. For them it was just a matter of time until the two of them collapsed. Turning my attention to Lyon. I picked myself up before settling into a fighting stance.

" **Ice Make Eagles!** " I sent my magic flowing through my body as I prepared to launch a counter attack.

" **Fairy Dragon Dance!** " I let my magic launch me through Lyon's attack. I literally danced through the ice birds that Lyon sent flying at me. I landed in front of Lyon and sent my power flowing into my fist.

" **Fairy Dragon Talon!** " I smashed my hand into Lyon's gut and forced upwards, sending him flying into the air. Lyon smashed into his own ice wall and I leapt up and released my dragon force, my wings flashing into existence.

" **Fairy Dragon Sky Flash!** " I spun around, smashing my magic into Lyon's body, shattering the ice behind him and slamming him into the ground. The moment I landed, a wave of nausea overtook me and I collapsed onto the ground. I heard the bell go off and the commentator announce the end of the battle, but then everything went black.

I woke to find Sting carrying me, I assumed, in the direction of the infirmary. Sting kicked down the door and yelled at Wendy for her to help me.

"Sting…" He looked down at me, a look of relief passing over his face before it hardened again and he went back to yelling at Wendy

"… stop." I finished my sentence and Sting's head whipped around as he looked down at me.

"Why should I stop? You could die, Raiko!"

"Listen kid, your girlfriend isn't going to die." Sting looked over and I saw Cobra and Kinana walk into the infirmary, Kinana supporting the dragon slayer.

"Why are you even here?!" Sting yelled at Cobra but before Cobra could answer Kinana slapped Sting, hard.

"Erik is here to help! He just finished removing the poison from everyone else he fought today and he came looking for Raiko to help her." Cobra squeezed Kinana's shoulder letting her know that he was thankful for her doing that. Cobra gestured towards a bed.

"Put her down on the bed and I'll do what I came here to do. Also, could you keep it down? You know that the girl you're trying to save has sensitive hearing, and mine is even more so." Sting sighed and put me down. After Cobra removed the poison he and Kinana left, saying that he had to recover his strength for the rest of the games, I went to get off the bed I was lying on but before I could, Sting grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Sting…" He wasn't holding me bridal style like he normally did. He was hugging me tightly to his chest, like he was afraid I would float away.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I saw tears glistening at the edges of Sting's eyes.

"I'm never letting you go again."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you get into a fight like that again."

"Sting, I'm not some damsel in distress." He then mumbled something under his breath and even from how close I was to him I still couldn't hear him, even with my dragon slayer hearing.

"Sting, for Christ's sake, I'm not made of fucking glass!" Sting looked at me and smiled when he saw the light blush on my cheeks.

"I love you." Before I even had time to fully register what Sting just told me, his lips crashed into mine. This wasn't a teasing kiss like the one he had given me last night at the party or like the one he had given me a few weeks ago on a job. This one was fire, hot and passionate. When Sting pulled back, I was breathing hard and my face felt like it was going to burst into flames.

"I love you." I reached up and whacked him on the head.

"Idiot." Sting laughed and led me out of the infirmary, his hand possessively around my waist. Once we reached the Sabertooth guild spectator box, I got a look at the scores. Fairy Tail had 10 points, Lamia Scale had 8 points, we had 4 points, Quattro Cerberus had 2 points and Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus both were tied at 0 points. Not the best start. We'll start racking up points in the solo matches. _This year, Sabertooth is going to win!_

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Both me and my editor will be in Japan without access to a computer to write more chapters. This trip will be from 29/11/2018 till 23/12/2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I cracked open my eyes and saw that the sun was already close to its zenith, but as soon as I tried to get out of bed, Sting pulled me back down.

"Sting let me go. It's almost noon!" I hissed at him. Almost immediately he sat bolt upright.

"What?!" He yelled. He leapt out of the bed and grabbed on his robes before looking back at me.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on!" I got up, covering a giggle with my hand, grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once we were ready we rushed over to the arena just in time to catch the end of Minerva and Rufus' match. Once we got there, we saw Minerva and Rufus standing over two members from Quattro Cerberus. Looking up at the scores, I saw that Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and now us had won our matches today since all our scores had gone up by 10 points. What caught my eye was a group of people waiting in the wings, all of them wearing black cloaks with different patterns, seemingly subscribing them to a different element. Rogue walked up to Sting and me giving me a strange look.

"I was going to ask why I can smell you all over each other but right now we have more pressing matters."

"What is it Rogue?"

"Use your nose, Sting." Sting sniffed deeply.

"That's impossible. There's no way that he is still alive." Before I could ask Sting what he was so shocked about one of the figures was thrown into the middle of the arena. I looked and saw Cobra standing near where the guy he had thrown had been.

"Why the fuck are you here?! Better yet, how the fuck are you still alive?! I killed you myself!" The man picked himself up off the ground tossing back his hood.

"Erik, stand down!" Erza was standing in the Fairy Tail box looking to give Cobra one of her famous death stares. Before Cobra could respond another of the cloaked people leapt at Erza surrounded by what looked like Jellal's meteor spell. Jellal jumped in front of Erza similar to how he did when Zero attacked Natsu. The guys hood fell back to reveal... another Jellal. _The hell is going on?!_ Looking around I saw that the rest of the Oracion Seis had joined Cobra in his fight with Zero while Rogue seemed to be making his way towards the bulkiest of the cloaked figures who was heading towards Minerva. As the mans hood fell back Sting made a sharp intake of breath. Sting leapt down calling out the name of Sabertooth's former master as he headed towards the man. Looking back at Fairy Tail I saw that three cloaked figures had begun to engage in battles with one of them targeting Natsu and Lucy and the other going after Laxus and the third seemed to be heading for Gray.

"Gajeel! You have grown weak!" Standing a top one of the four massive statues was a diminutive man holding Levy and a small child who couldn't have been more than one year old. 

"Let her go Josè!" Roared Gajeel his metal scales forming over his skin, his hair raising in a massive black mane behind him. Lighting up my wings I took off towards the Josè but before I could reach him I was knocked to the ground by two brawling wizards, one of them wearing the signature cloak and the other was Gildarts. As the three of us crashed into the ground I got a good look at the man Gildarts was fighting. He looked just like the ace of Fairy Tail but had black hair and both his arms and legs. On his right shoulder was a black guild mark in the shape of a scythe and skull. 

"Ah, Raiko right on time. We are going to have so much fun, just like the old times." 

"Mest, get everyone who is fighting out of here now!" Yelled Erza. 

"You are going to owe me for this Erza." The wizard raises his hands and everything changed.


	5. Chapter 4 point 1

**The next few chapters are going to be about the individual fights set up in Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

I looked around finding myself on the ground in some kind of warehouse. I was still reeling from seeing _him_. I thought he had died in the explosion of his guild's headquarters when Fairy Tail had rescued me. I shakily got to my feet the pain and fear from 16 years ago washing over me when I saw him standing a few feet away dusting himself off.

"Y...You should be dead." I simply stated.

"It's good to see you too." He turned towards we advancing a few steps until he was only inches away from me.

"And I'm going to have such fun with you now that you have become so well... developed." He replied running his hand up my waist. I felt the fear and trauma begin to build up again threatening to break me but before this man, Grim, could do anything more he suddenly went flying into the wall creating a rather large dent in the wall.

"You get away from her, YOU BASTARD!" Roared Gildarts. I blinked in surprise at Grim's sudden disappearance and hope overwhelmed my hoping that that might have been enough to take him down. Unfortunately Grim pulled himself out of the wall a moment later.

"Tell me brother, did you really think that would be enough to defeat me especially since Acnologia gave me Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Of course not. It was just to get you away from her." Said Gildarts pointing a thumb over his shoulder at me.

"Well then your going to have to try a little harder than that." Spoke Grim his voice coming from behind me. I spun around trying to at least move him back a little since I knew Dragon Slayers thrived in close combat situations. But as my kick landed he didn't even budge. He just grabbed my leg raising it higher.

"Let's see what your like down here, shall we?" In a panic I opened my mouth and roared, the attack sending him flying into another wall. Gildarts leaped in front of me holding his hands out as if to shield me.

"Get behind me Raiko."

"Gildarts, I can fi"

"No you can't. Not with the kind of trauma seeing him brings up and on top of that his magic has increased exponentially since the last time you saw him. NOW GO!" He roared still not taking his eyes off Grim. I turned and began to run towards the entrance but before I could I felt the air bend as something flew towards me. I bent backwards continuing to slide forwards on my knees before coming to a complete stop but just as I was going to turn to see what I had sensed I heard the sound of metal rending and looking back at the door I saw the there was now a straight line hole in the metal door. Turing around I saw some of my hair on the ground. Reaching up I felt my hair slowly running my fingers down but instead of going down to my thighs it know only fell to just below my shoulder blades. I saw Grim standing to the side of Gildarts, his arm outstretched like he had thrown something.

 **"Force Dragon Guillotine."** Gildarts held out his hand towards me an the door and suddenly the door behind me shattered as Gildarts signature spell absolutely destroyed the flimsy metal.

"GO!" He roared as he stepped froward throwing a punch straight at Grim's face. I got up and continued running towards the exit I heard what seemed like an explosion and the sound of rending metal. I turned hoping to see Gildarts standing there and Grim in the wall again but instead I saw Grim standing like he had just thrown a punch and Gildarts was the one in the wall, or what was left of it. It looked like Gildarts had used his shatter magic to cushion the impact.

"Your going to have to do more than punch me brother." Said Grim, walking towards me. As I felt dread seize me stopping me from moving suddenly a burst of magic caught Grim on his cheek sending him flying into the wall. Gildarts pulled himself out of the wall a grim smile on his face.

"I did." He simply said. Grim laughed.

"That's a new move for you brother." Suddenly I felt Grim's presence behind me but before I could hit him with anything I felt his hand wrap around my waist pulling me into him.

"Now then brother, how about we finish this up so I can play with my old toy?" As his words reached me I went through several different emotions at once. Fear, dread, disgust, a horrid sense of familiarity and finally anger. My magic which like the other Grand Fairy spells uses the casters feelings to direct it, followed my emotions like a tsunami before exploding upwards and outwards in a pillar of pure light and energy that sent Grim flying through the roof and landing on the street outside. I turned to look at Grim's fallen form on the ground, my magic still exploding out of my in a massive pillar.

"I've figured out your magic Grim." He looked over at me in surprise.

"It seems any attack that relies on force, like punches and kicks don't affect you because that's your element as a Dragon Slayer, force. So," I took another step towards him,

"any attack that relies solely on magic or has a magic based follow up will work against you since magic doesn't use force, unless it's gravity magic."

"Good girl." Said Gildarts as he walked from behind me placing his hand on my head.

"Now go find the other Dragon Slayer's. They are going to need your help if who their fighting are anything like Grim."

"I'm not leaving. And anyway with how much magic I'm putting off it's more likely they'll find us." Gildarts looked up at my magic aura like he had just noticed it and suddenly it looked like he had an idea but before he could tell me or I could ask he went flying back into the warehouse destroying whatever remained of what had been stored in there. Grim then pushed me to my knees, forcing me down.

"Get on your knees bitch, where you belong." I tried to send him flying with my magic again but nothing happened. He continued to push me down and then the flood gates broke. Everything that this man had caused my to feel exploded out of me in a ferocious scream the magical backlash sending Grim flying but this time I couldn't take advantage of it. I was lost in the pain and trauma. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Though I couldn't see him shrough the tears I knew it was Gildarts.

"Just let it all out kiddo. I'll do the rest."

"Do you really think you can defeat me brother? With your ally on her knees?"

"Who said you needed to be able to stand to aid someone?" Gildarts then leaped into the air using the whiplash from my magic to propel himself upwards infusing my magic into himself, gathering all the magic he could into himself.

 **"UNISON RAID: TENROU DRAGON!"**

"What the...holy shit." Gildarts came flying down from the sky his fist drawn back ready to deliver one hell of a haymaker but what had drawn Grim's, and the attention anyone who could see it was what looked to be a dragon made from pure magic, a white and gold Acnologia. As Gildarts went to land his punch Grim reflected to but was hit by Gildarts follow up punch, a uppercut with the full strength of a dragon behind it. With my enhanced hearing I could hear the bones in Grim's face and skull shatter and then the magic follow up slammed into him, engulfing him and shattering all his unbroken bones and sending him flying into the sky. Gildarts lokked into the sky a massive grin on his face.

"I told you if you ever came for her again I would shatter every bone in your body, and a Fairy Tail wizard always keeps their word." He then turned around wrapping his cloak around me and picking me up.

"Let's go find your shining knight."

 **Hope you enjoyed this battle. All the chapters are taking place at the same time. Me and my editor will be splitting the work load for these fights with him doing half and me doing half.**


	6. Chapter 4 point 2

**The next few chapters are going to be about the individual fights set up in Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

I looked around searching for any familiar landmarks so I could tell where the fuck Mest had sent me.

"Gajeel!"

My head whipped around and standing at the top of the cliff in front of me was Jose, the old fucker holding Levy and Gale over the edge. Behind them was a familiar sight.

"Tenrou. You sent me to fucking Tenrou, of all places. Titania, I'm going to kill you and Mest if I make it out of this."

"Jose, LET THEM GO!" I roared.

"As you wish." He sneered, releasing Gale and Levy, letting them plummet down towards me. _If Levy doesn't wake up and slow their fall then I'm going to have to move, fast._ I waited a heart wrenching second but Levy didn't wake up. _Fucking hell shrimp._

 **"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode."** I disappeared into the shadows racing up the side of the cliff to meet the two falling individuals. I brought my arms and upper body out of the shadow reaching out and catching both Gale and shrimp. Once I reached the top I slammed my iron covered knee into Jose's groin, sending reeling. I looked around, looking for a place to put these two so they wouldn't be injured in the fight. _The tree!_ I took off towards the Tenrou tree finally reaching it after about 5 minutes of solid running. I found a small alcove, placing Gale and Levy into it. I turned around and took off in the direction I had come. As I raced back towards Jose I reached inside myself summoning every shred of hatred and anger I felt towards Jose, for what he did to me while I was in Phantom Lord and for what he did now. As I did I felt the shadows disappear and the metal encasing harden and become cooler.

"JOSE!" I roared as he came into view.

 **"Steel Dragon... CLUB!"** I roared smashing the massive steel pole straight into Jose's gut, sending the diminutive man flying once again. As I stood over Jose I felt a ridiculous release of magic coming from what I assumed was the direction of the mainland. Turning in the direction of the magic I saw pillar of golden light and what looked like a white and gold dragon disappear back below the horizon.

"It seems Sting's mate has a pretty strong bite after all." Though I knew that wasn't just Raiko. I could also sense Gildarts' magic coming from that dragon-thing. _Whoever they were fighting just died._ I then felt a tiny bit of pain as Jose, apparently, tried to bunch me in the nuts but all he succeeded in doing was probably breaking his hand. Jose began laughing as I picked him up of the ground by the front of his shirt.

"What so funny?" I growled.

"The fact that you foolishly gave me enough time to do this." Jose's hands had green energy coming off of them, in a way that seemed familiar for some reason.

"I learnt this one from Zero. **Genesis Zero!"** Jose's purple ghouls rose up from the ground dragging me down with them.

"If I'm going down, THEN YOUR COMING WITH ME!" I roared trying to pull Jose down with me but every time I tried his magic kept pulling my arm back down. Eventually everything went black. When I came to I was floating in some kind of void.

"I refuse to let him win. I will save them!" I knew from Salamander's stories that he had broken out of this spell twice, once using dragon force and the other time with the help of Lucy. Me, I had dragon force and the power boost and immortality that being on Tenrou granted me. My magical aura exploded outwards along with billions of steel dust particles that shredded the void around me. I heard Jose's voice saying that this was impossible. I smirked. I brought my arm back like I was going to slap someone.

 **"Steel Dragon Sword!"** I sliced my arm through the void around me cutting the entire thing in two. I stepped out of what remained of Jose's spell my sword still fully drawn, ready for another swing.

"Zero told me that the only person who ever broke out of this spell was Natsu and he had dragon force and the flame of rebuke. How can you do it?! You were never his equal!"

"I have dragon force and the home turf advantage. Now go to hell who little shit! **Steel Dragon... GOD SWORD!"** A brilliant aura surrounded my arm as I brought back towards Jose for another swing removing his head from his shoulders. I then tossed his head and body into the air letting the steel particles swirling around me shred them in mid air.

"Whew." I plonked myself back down on my butt deactivating my magic. _Even with the boost of magic that Tenrou gives me this was a taxing battle. But now he's gone. And their safe._ I climbed to my feet as I heard shrimp call my name in the distance.

"I'm on my way!" I roared.

"And I hope you can summon a way of this island because I ain't swimming back with you two on my back!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this battle. All the chapters are taking place at the same time. Me and my editor will be splitting the work load for these fights with him doing half and me doing half.**


	7. Chapter 4 point 3

"Well, this definitely isn't the worst place I've suddenly found myself".

Looking around, I see that I'm surrounded by rocky walls in all directions, save for a small tunnel off to one side. The cavern's high ceiling is covered in a light purple luminescent moss, with the occasional light blue vine hanging down, reaching towards the floor. Crystals giving off a soft, red glow dot the walls and floor, reflecting the surrounding cavern. "In fact, this is probably one of the best."

"I really don't think this is a good time to be admiring the scenery, Kurokage" came an irritated voice from behind me.

"Sometimes it's a good idea to understand where you're fighting, Gray" I reply as he walks past me towards the tunnel at the end of the room. "And also what you're fighting in" I add pointedly.

He looks down at himself and curses when he realises he's stripped down to his underwear. He grumbles as he goes back the way he came to retrieve his clothes.

"I'm assuming we're not alone here" I call back as I begin to head towards the tunnel. "Be on your guard. The enemy could attack at any mo-"

I cut my sentence short as I sense a burst of magic power flying towards me from my left, and instinctively dive forwards. As I roll to my feet, I see a mass of thorns where I was standing moments ago.

I look towards the origin of the attack, and I see standing there a person who I wished I would never see again.

"Did you miss me?" Sneered Mard Geer, his black eyes full of hate, but a malicious smile on his lips.

"Not in the slightest…" I growl, assuming a combat stance.

"Seriously?!" Gray calls exasperatedly as he runs up beside me, now fully clothed "Didn't we kill this guy?"

"Time is a fickle thing" Mard Geer jeers. "One needs only the power to manipulate it, and anything is possible, even resurrection."

"Then it's about _time_ we kicked your arse!" I roar. " **Hades' Spear!** "

I fly towards him, fist outstretched, surrounded by Dark Magic. Mard Geer quickly transforms into his Etherious form and catches my attack, but before he can counterattack, I flip forward, planting my feet on his chest and push off him into the air.

" **Nightfall Hammer!** " I send a mass of magic flying towards him, but he dodges to the side and flies up past it, heading straight towards me with his hand reaching for my throat.

Just before he reaches me, he explodes in a blast of pinkish ice, going flying into a wall, causing rocks and crystals to fall to the cavern floor.

I land next to Gray just as the Ice Cannon disintegrates in his hands. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it. But it's not like it's over yet…"

"Of course it's not" I glower, preparing myself, just as the pile of rocks where Mard Geer landed go flying in every direction.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" He laughed, slowly floating towards the cavern ceiling, surrounding himself in a dark aura.

"I knew he wouldn't go down from that attack, but I'd hoped it would at least do a little more than that."

"If he wasn't more powerful than last time, then this would be too easy!" I jump as high into the air as I can, and as I reach the peak of my trajectory, I hear Gray start casting magic.

" **Ice-Make Slide!** " A long, winding slide made of pure ice appears under me, ending just short of where Mard Geer is hovering.

Upon beginning my advance down the slide, Mard Geer holds out his arms to each side, and giant thorns start flying towards me from all sides.

From behind me, Gray starts sending ice projectiles in order to either destroy the thorns or at least change its trajectory. Any that he doesn't hit, I either dodge or destroy myself.

As I reach then end of the slide, I push off as hard as I can towards where Mard Geer was hovering, only to find that he's no longer there.

As realisation strikes me, I turn and shout towards Gray. "Gray! Look out!" but it's too late.

Before he can react, Mard Geer crashes down on top of him, pinning him to the ground before laying into him, fist slamming into his back, the force of the attack creating a crater underneath them.

As Mard Geer pulled back to deliver a blow, Gray froze the ground around them, creating spikes to fly at him, forcing him to retreat into the air.

I dash forward and pull Gray onto his feet. "You alright?"

"Never been better" He winces, holding his side.

"I know that's not the full extent of your power, Kurokage" Mard Geer calls coldly "show it to me, so I can crush you with all the more satisfaction."

"I'm afraid you're not obligated to that" I grin wryly "although I will admit that I'm going to need a little more power if I want to beat you."

As I finish my sentence, my body begins to transform. It's covered by black armour, with dark silver plating over my arms, legs and torso. I feel the black hood covering my head and concealing my face. I put my hands out in front of me, which are now covered by clawed gauntlets.

Mard Geer laughs triumphantly. "Isn't it ironic that you have to use our power in order to defeat me? You may try to deny it, but you are one of us, and nothing will ever change that."

I grit my teeth, anger rising within me. "You think I'm anything like you? You, who would kill and hurt in order to achieve your own selfish goals?"

Magic power starts building inside me, the pressure cracking the ground I'm standing on, and a pitch black aura surrounds me. "I never was one of you, and I never will be. I will work ceaselessly to fix the damage you _forced_ me to do, and I will work hard to stop anything like that happening again because of the compassion of the human heart that beats inside of me!"

I raise my hand above my head in one fluid motion. " **Weaponized Nightmare!** "

The light seemingly shifts around my hand, the shadows gathering into a ball, expanding and changing shape, until eventually transforming into massive longbow, the black of the shadows contrasting into pure white, with pauldron-like shapes tipped with light blue streaks running down the arms. Both ends of the body sport crosses that hold the crystal clear string in its centre, which faintly glows in a holy light. " **Holy Paladin Bow!"**

Mard Geer takes a step back, fear evident on his face. "Damn you! I'm not afraid of you or that weapon! I'll kill you before you get the chance to fire a single arrow!" He pushes off the ground at full force, flying straight towards me at full speed.

"A single arrow is all I need!" I draw the bow to its full length, an arrow made of pure holy light materializing between my fingers "Gray, now!"

Gray puts his hand on the ground, and a tunnel of pink ice forms between me and Mard Geer.

"This is the end! **Holy Paladin Bow Unique Ability: Heaven Splitter!** " I release the arrow, and it flies towards Mard Geer, generating a blinding light and leaving a trail of spiralling energy. Unable to avoid the attack, he takes the arrow straight to the forehead, the force of it stopping him in his tracks.

He falls to the ground, glowing cracks growing from where the arrow struck. "This isn't the end…" He cackles, raising his head to face me "it will never be the end! The darkness lives on inside you, and it will break free… Just you wait!" He laughs maniacally until his body eventually implodes in a flash of light, forcing me to cover my eyes with my free arm.

After the light subsides, I lower my arm and stare at the burning pile of ashes that was my sworn enemy as I revert to my human form and release the bow, which merges with the shadows. "Ominous much?" Gray nudges me jokingly, but upon seeing my expression, his smile falters.

He follows my gaze and sighs. "Don't worry about what he said. Darkness or not, you're a Fairy Tail wizard, and that means we'll stick with you no matter what, because we're your family. Nothing will ever change that."

I smile appreciatively at him, put his arm around my shoulders and begin walking towards the tunnel at the end of the cave. "I don't need you to tell me that. It's just… it was like saying goodbye to my past all over again. But at least I have my future to look forward to now."

We smile at each other for a moment, then continue down the path towards the exit, into complete darkness.


End file.
